


О чем говорит Бикон-Хиллс

by BigBadWolffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy





	О чем говорит Бикон-Хиллс

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)

  
  
Стайлз привык к тому, что его не замечают. Ну, знаете, несколько лет безответной влюбленности в Лидию Мартин закаляют что надо.   
  
Но теперь все в одночасье поменялось.  
  
Теперь, когда Стайлз стал встречаться с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
Невообразимо хмурым, красивым до мурашек и дико смущающим.  
  
И с сумасшедшей стаей в придачу.  
  
Каждый, каждый чертов член стаи Хейла считал своим долгом подстебать Стайлза на тему его отношений с Дереком.  
  
И ладно, когда это делал пусть и язвительный, но, в общем-то, тихий Айзек. Но когда за дело брались Эрика или, упаси боже, дядя Питер, становилось чуть-чуть некомфортно.  
  
Потому что, да, Стайлз смущался.  
  
Господи, да он буквально месяц назад расстался с девственностью, а об том уже разве что шериф в Бикон-Хиллз не говорил.  
  
Хотя, зная своего отца, Стайлз догадывался, что тот уже давно в курсе. И не издевался над сыном лишь потому, что у Стилински был кодекс.  
  
«За своих - горой».  
  
Ну, и «не бей лежачего».  
  
Вполне возможно, все было бы не так ужасно и смущающе, если бы к толпе подъебщиков неосознанно не добавился и сам Дерек.  
  
Нет, он вовсе не интересовался с насмешливой улыбкой, комфортно ли Стайлзу сидится на жестком стуле в воскресенье утром.  
  
Этим обычно занимался Питер, когда поток его фантазии немного истощался.  
  
Дерек просто постоянно трогал Стайлза.  
  
Щупал, тискал, гладил, похлопывал, пощипывал.  
  
Стайлзу нравилось, проблема состояла не в этом.  
  
Дерек, не задумываясь о последствиях, производил все свои собственнические манипуляции на глазах у стаи.  
  
Дерек вообще был не тем человеком, которого могло что-то смутить.  
  
А Стайлз был!  
  
Стайлзу не нравилось, когда его хватают за бедро или обнимают на глазах у неимоверно довольной Эрики или красного, как томат, Скотта.  
  
Впрочем, со временем и Скотт привык.  
  
Но не Стайлз!  
  
\- Надо поговорить, - заявил он как-то в воскресенье в обед, когда Дерек сидел на диване и читал смету на строительные работы по восстановлению особняка.  
  
\- Что-то стряслось? – Хейл выгнул брови и кивком указал на место рядом с собой.  
  
Но Стайлз решил так просто не даваться. Если он сейчас усядется рядом, Дерек снова его зажмет, и никакого разговора не выйдет.  
  
Хорошо, может, Стайлз в глубине души и получал от всего происходящего удовольствие.  
  
Может, и не совсем в глубине.  
  
Но обсудить ситуацию все же требовалось.  
  
И желательно с безопасного расстояния.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз, перекатившись с пятки на носок и обратно. – То есть, да. Ну, скорее, не совсем стряслось, а стрясается постоянно.   
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него, то ли намекая, что пора принять аддерол, то ли посылая прямиком в ад, на хрен.  
  
\- Ты постоянно подставляешь меня перед стаей! – выпалил Стайлз, взмахнув руками. Его прорвало. – Недавно слышал, как Эрика обсуждала с мамой Скотта, что мы с тобой сосемся по всем углам. С мамой Скотта, чувак! Это совсем не круто! Уже весь город в курсе про наши отношения! Питер, кажется, даже организовал какой-то форум в сети. Я пока еще не нашел, но Скотт обещал разузнать. Хотя на него мало надежды. Придется умаслить Лидию, только у нее есть рычаги влияния на твоего бездушного зомби-дядю. Он, кажется, все еще считает себя слегка виноватым перед ней. А на меня у него явный зуб! Или глаз. Одно из двух. Потому что он постоянно пялится. А потом сливает всю информацию в сеть. Мой отец, конечно, не настолько подкован, но все же не хотелось бы, чтобы он когда-нибудь узнал, как именно я ковылял как-то после особо бурной ночи. И сколько засосов ты успел наставить мне за ужином в прошлый четверг. Кстати, о засосах. Я совсем не возражаю против них. Но ты не мог бы… Ну… - Стайлз сделал рукой неопределенный жест, - быть чуть-чуть посдержанней. Хотя бы не при всех! Ты не подумай, мне чертовски нравится, когда ты делаешь со мной все эти вещи. Но не в супермаркете же! Теперь я никогда не смогу смотреть в глаза миссис Роджерс и Чарли, ее спаниелю. Ну и на молочные ряды тоже. В кинотеатре, к слову, это было вполне уместно. Можешь продолжать, - Стайлз потер лоб и взъерошил волосы. Он чувствовал, что его несет, но остановиться уже не мог. – В школьном коридоре это тоже довольно круто. Но в кабинете у директора – уже совсем нет. Ты ведь в курсе, что я пока что не могу тебе отказать? Ты больше меня, старше, страшнее, в плане клыков и прочего, сильнее. Ну и я в тебя до чертиков влюблен. Поэтому, ты ведь понимаешь, что стоит тебе поманить пальцем, я уже готов. Так что, прошу тебя, нет, умоляю, могу даже на колени встать, будь сдержаннее! Я понимаю, что я безумно сексуален и я для тебя что-то вроде аконита, крышу рвет там и прочее, но держи себя в руках! Я устал от того, что меня постоянно все обсуждают! Да наш сосед Бен лучше меня знает по утрам, сколько раз я кончил ночью! А он, между прочим, видел, как я в годовалом возрасте бегал по газону голышом! Это ненормально, чувак. Совсем ненормально.  
  
Стайлз выдохся и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, выжидая, что же ответит Дерек.  
  
\- То есть, ты в меня влюблен? – с невозмутимым видом поинтересовался Хейл.  
  
\- Серьезно, Дерек? – возмутился Стайлз. – Ты только это уяснил из разговора?  
  
\- Ну, я слегка отключился где-то после мамы Скотта, - Дерек пожал плечами и снова кивнул на место рядом с собой. Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул, но все-таки сел, тут же оказавшись прижатым к горячему Хейлу. Наглая ладонь прошлась по бедру, вызывая у Стайлза в животе жаркую волну.  
  
\- Знаешь, Стилински, - задумчивый голос Эрики раздался где-то над их головами, впрочем, Стайлз уже даже не удивился, что за их неловким разговором наблюдали, - думаю, твоя влюбленность полностью взаимна.  
  
\- Да ну? – Дерек наигранно зло зыркнул на нее из-под бровей. Стайлз поерзал – раздраженный, бешеный Дерек всегда его заводил.  
  
\- Ну конечно! – Эрика закатила глаза и откинула волосы за спину. – Раньше ты бы уже выгнал его за дверь сразу после «мамы Скотта».   
  
Стайлз удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- В том, что моя влюбленность взаимная, я и без твоих наблюдений в курсе! – нахально заявил он.  
  
Дерек промолчал, но укусил Стайлза в шею, оставляя очередную метку на единственном пока еще свободном участке кожи.  
  
\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Эрика. – Ведь в ту ночь ты исполнял знаменитый победный танец Стилински.  
  
\- Что? – Стайлз задохнулся от возмущения, негодования, ужаса и стыда. Тот танец был самым смущающим пятном на его репутации. Стайлз до сих пор надеялся, что у Дерека случится избирательная амнезия, и он забудет ту ночь. – Откуда?  
  
\- Питер не спал. В курсе, что он тогда написал на форуме? – Эрика самодовольно сверкнула глазами. Но Стайлз видел, что она наблюдала за Дереком – не перегибает ли палку. Хейл пока молчал, с непроницаемым выражением лица, слушая эту перепалку. Хотя, вроде бы, уголки его губ были приподняты. – Написал, что мир никогда не будет для него прежним, а сам он не забудет теперь «волшебные бедра Стайлза Стилински». – Она поставила пальцами кавычки в воздухе.  
  
\- О мой Бог, - Стайлз закрыл пылающее лицо руками.  
  
\- Так, - нахмурился вдруг Дерек. – Это все правда? Все то, что мне тут наговорил Стайлз? Вы действительно издеваетесь над ним?  
  
\- Что? – опешила Эрика. – Кто издевается? Мы ведь просто…  
  
\- Просто что? Издеваетесь? – уточнил Дерек, выгнув бровь. Он вообще мог бы общаться только ими. Что, собственно, практически всегда и делал. – Считаете нормальным доводить до крайней степени смущения пару своего альфы?  
  
Стайлз тихо фыркнул куда-то в плечо Хейлу. Когда тот произнес все это вслух, оно стало казаться сущим бредом. Судя по выражению лица Эрики, та считала так же. Неожиданно ей на помощь пришел Питер, вошедший в гостиную.  
  
\- Ты ведь сам позволяешь нам и даешь поводы, - он с улыбкой развел руками.  
  
Ну, конечно, Питер никогда не бывал виноват. Все время кто-то другой. Или Кейт Арджент, или полнолуние, или аконит, или «прости, Стайлз, твое мороженое само подмигнуло мне и попросило его съесть».  
  
\- Я никогда не обижаю Стайлза, - заявил Дерек, все еще хмурясь.  
  
\- Ну конечно, - снова фыркнул Стайлз. – За исключением всех тех случаев, когда ты прикладываешь меня о стены, бьешь об руль, швыряешь куда-то, угрожаешь.  
  
Дерек и бровью не повел. Просто обхватил Стайлза за подбородок, подтянул к себе и поцеловал. Минуты на три.  
  
\- Вот примерно об этом я и говорю, - Питер сделал пассаж глазами и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
  
Дерек закончил поцелуй, провел пальцем по влажной нижней губе Стайлза и, наконец, перевел взгляд на Питера.  
  
\- Ладно. Ты даешь Стайлзу права администратора в твоем форуме. Публикуешь в газете опровержение прошлой статьи про участившиеся случаи нарушения возраста согласия среди подростков. Я в курсе, что это был ты. К тому же, прекращаешь шпионить за нами по ночам. Подслушивать – тоже значит шпионить. И сдерживаешь свои язвительные комментарии по утрам. Мы договорились? – последние слова Дерек произнес таким тоном, что Стайлзу стало жарко.  
  
В смысле, Дерек был пиздец как серьезен и звучал очень угрожающе. Был бы Стайлз Питером, описался бы от страха. Но Стайлз был Стайлзом, поэтому снова поерзал и задышал Дереку в ухо.  
  
\- Кажется, тут кто-то хочет, - слегка пристыженная Эрика все же не удержалась от комментария.  
  
\- Мы хотим постоянно, - согласно кивнул Дерек. – И сосемся, как ты выразилась, по всем углам. И трахаемся ночи напролет. Но это не означает, что вы должны комментировать каждое наше движение. Как вслух, так и письменно.  
  
\- Но Дерек… - капризно проныла Эрика и даже топнула ногой. – Это нечестно! Лишать нас такого развлечения!  
  
\- Нечестно, - признал Дерек. – Но я альфа и я, как ты догадалась, влюблен в него, - Хейл кивнул на разомлевшего от поцелуя Стайлза. – Поэтому я не могу отказать ему, а вы не можете отказать мне.  
  
\- Но… - возмутилась, было, снова Эрика.  
  
\- Если Стайлз не хочет, чтобы его обсуждали в Бикон-Хиллс, – перебил ее Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по затылку, - его не будут обсуждать в Бикон-Хиллс. Это понятно?  
  
Стайлз перестал чувствовать всякое смущение. Теперь, когда Дерек запретил своим бетам бесчинствовать, происходящее стало даже доставлять искреннее удовольствие. Побесить стаю – что могло быть лучше?  
  
\- Понятно, - процедила недовольная Эрика.  
  
\- В конце концов, - миролюбиво предложил Дерек, - у вас всегда есть Скотт.  
  
\- Он мой парень! – негодование на лице Эрики было таким забавным, что Стайлз решил, что сможет стерпеть обсуждение личной жизни Скотта хотя бы ради таких моментов.  
  
\- Твоя проблема, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Но я сказал, чтобы никто в Бикон-Хиллс больше не обсуждал Стайлза.  
  
\- Пфф, - раздраженно фыркнула Эрика и бросила быстрый, но многозначительный взгляд на молчаливо усмехающегося Питера. Тот понимающе кивнул ей.  
  
В конце концов, они всегда могли выбраться в соседний городишко, чтобы посидеть в баре и в компании мамы Скотта посмаковать все последние сплетни.


End file.
